When Arthur Turns Elizabeta Into a Cat
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: Arthur's spell has gone horribly wrong and now a cat-i-fied Hungary is roaming the streets of New York. What happens when a certain Austrian man takes her in? AusHun two-shot.


**A/N: Two-shot. No clue what it is.**

"AHA! That should do it!_" _Arthur exclaimed, rejoicing, as he reached down and swiftly plucked out one of Americat's whiskers, dropping it in a vial. Americat meowed unhappily, pawing at his cheek, and stalked out of the laboratory, offended. "He's gonna go tell on me now, isn't he?" Arthur sighed glumly, dropping his head. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes Alfred burst in, irritated. "WHY DID YOU HURT MY KITTY?" Arthur sat down, exasperated. "I didn't _hurt_ him; ok, well, maybe a little. But point is, with THIS magical potio-" Arthur didn't get the chance to finish. Snatching the bottle away, Alfred glared at him. "_THIS_, stays with me now. And next time, use your _own_ goddamn cat!" Whipping around, he strode out, only for Arthur to jump up again when he heard a crash and various exclamations of pain. "ALFRED! What did you do _NOW_, you absolu-" He opened the door to see Alfred flat on the floor, what looked like a cat poking out from underneath him, and the _now-broken_ vial.

"ALFRED, YOU IDIOT! THAT BETTER NOT BE IGGYCAT YOU'VE FALLEN ONTO!" Arthur yelled at him, rolling him over. He was met with yes, a cat, but one he'd never seen before. "Oh no. Oh goddammit no!" Alfred had also seen the cat, and it seemed like he was understanding more of the situation. "What, Alfred, _what_?" Arthur grew worried when he saw how pale Alfred had turned. "That potion of yours… That stupid, stupid potion… Has turned Elizabeta into a cat." Arthur turned to face him fully, blanked. "Elizabeta? What was she _doing_ here?" He questioned, trying not to freak out. "She was helping me clean out my storage room… I crashed into her when I came out of your lab, and I'm guessing that _that-_" He pointed at the broken vial. "-Turned her into a cat." A horrible realization struck Arthur. "Of course! I'd made that for Francis, that bloody frog had annoyed me, but now we're going to be _doomed_ when she turns back into something which can wield a frying pan!" They now _both_ started panicking, clueless on what to do. "We must find a way to turn her back whilst she's still unconscious!" Arthur decided, picking her up and running back into the lab, Alfred tailing after him.

"W-What happened?" On unsteady paws, Elizabeta slowly stood up, only to freak out as she realized what she'd become. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" She screamed, horrified. "Shit, she woke up!" She recognized the voice as Alfred's, and before she knew what'd happened both him and Arthur were holding her down, scared out of their living wits. "Now she _knows_! We're gonna be TOAST when she turns back human!" Alfred cried, panicking once again. Well, that sure explains a lot. Letting out an indignant hiss, Elizabeta turned her head around, pointedly not looking at them. "Dang it, she's pissed! Arthur, get back to work on that remedy immediately!" Nodding frantically, Arthur went back to the potion, whilst Alfred kept on holding her down. "Ok Eli, now I'm going to let you go, but be a good cat and don't kill us, kay? After all, we have the antidote!" Alfred slowly let her go, stepping back. Sitting up for a moment, Elizabeta suddenly made a mad dash for the door. "REMEDY MY ASS! I'M NOT STAYING HERE WITH YOU TWO FOR THE LIFE OF IT!" She yowled over her shoulder, sprinting out of the door and jumping over the fence. "Well, that wasn't very polite." Arthur muttered, irritated.

"I just have to _get away_!" Elizabeta thought as she raced through the streets of New York, before finally skidding to a halt in a park. "World Conference is in a week. That means most countries are already here to settle down. I could stay with one of them… Maybe Italy, he really likes cats and is very kind!" Setting off once again to the Italian brothers' apartment, she let out a startled meow as she was suddenly picked up. "What's such a nice cat like you doing out here, hm?" She stopped flailing immediately as she recognized the distinct Austrian accent. "No tag? I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying with me for a little bit, then?" Not expecting an answer, as technically only _nations'_ cats could communicate with humans, he gently settled her better in his arms and changed direction, heading back to his apartment.

If cats could blush, Elizabeta wouldn't have liked to know what colour she'd have been right now. "Living with Roderich once again?" She questioned herself, nervous. "I'm going to take a bath now, Um… I really need to give you a name, don't I?" Kneeling in front of Elizabeta, he studied her carefully. "I think… Beta would suit you well, yes. Plus, it reminds me of… Never mind that, no need to bore you with such a long and sad story." Patting her head affectionately, he stood up again. "As I was saying, I'm going to take a bath now. Maybe I'd better wash you too, you _were_ a stray after all, no matter how clean you looked."

Even though a small corner of her mind told her she should've been offended by that, she was mostly focused on two things: one, _why the Hell did he want to be reminded of her human self_ and two, SHE WAS TAKING A BATH WITH HIM? Before she could think of some way to avoid this, he hauled her up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down on the edge of the sink and turning the bath faucet on. She sighed internally when he locked the door behind him; no way of getting out _now_. The sound of a zip behind her caught her attention again, and her eyes widened almost comically when she was presented with a near-naked Roderich grabbing his robe off of the rack. "Come on, in!" He encouraged softly, gesturing towards the half-full bath. Grudgingly, Elizabeta jumped down and into the water, ears now flat against her head. She quickly turned around when she saw Roderich reach down to take his boxers off too, and felt the water ripple when he slid in next to her. Pulling her up onto his chest, he gently stroked her a couple of times before grabbing the soap and rubbing it into her fur, covering her in white foam. "You're so cute, you know that right?" Elizabeta purred quietly, pushing her head against his cheek appreciatively. She'd never admit it, but the "massage" felt pretty damn good.

She was so lost, she barely noticed him suddenly tightening his grip on her and dunking her back into the water, washing the soap off. Spluttering, Elizabeta flailed around until she managed to grip onto his knee, shaking her head vigorously. She glared at Roderich, who was meanwhile trying to suppress laughter. Letting out a meow of complaint, she jumped onto the rim of the bathtub and walked behind his head, tipping the shampoo bottle all over him. "Wha-? BETA!" Sitting up, Roderich spat out some shampoo, wiping the rest off of his face. Turning around to face her, he crossed his arms at her apparent angelic expression, and he was sure she'd have been whistling, if cats could. "Little evil kitty." He commented, grabbing the showerhead and rinsing himself off. When he stood up to get out, Elizabeta still rigorously turned around, embarrassed, until he'd tied the robe and wrapped her in a towel, holding her close as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok bro, no panic! WE CAN FIX THIS! WE JUST HAVE TO _STAY_-_CALM_!" Alfred screamed in Arthur's face, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth. "Alfred! Calm down _yourself_, for God's sake!" Pushing him away, he went back to his spell-books. "Elizabeta ran off, right? Well, with _this_ spell-" He held up a piece of paper. "We'll be able to see through her eyes and hopefully understand where she is." Alfred raised an eyebrow, pretty impressed. "Dude, is there _anything_ magic can't do?"

Lying down on the bed, Roderich smiled when he saw Elizabeta jump up and curl up into his side. "You're such a good cat. Much better than _Mozart_ back home." He tried to suppress a sigh. That cat was so picky and snobbish; some countries (*Cough*PRUSSIA*cough*) claimed he mirrored his owner perfectly. Elizabeta suddenly stood up. Something on the nightstand had caught her attention. Cautiously walking towards the picture frame, her eyes widened when she recognized the picture Italy had took of her human self and Roderich on their wedding day. Meowing, she pawed at the image to attract Roderich's attention. "Ah, you found that picture. That's me-" He pointed at himself, on the right. "-And that's Elizabeta, my ex-wife." He moved his finger to above the smiling woman holding onto his arm. "That was our wedding day, the formation of the Austro-Hungarian Empire." He continued, rolling onto his stomach to face the photo properly. "I still miss her… A lot. When we divorced in 1918… I never really stopped loving her. Why do you think I called you after her? You remind me of her… Strong, proud, smart, beautiful…" Elizabeta's heart clenched as she saw tears start to glisten in his eyes. "Why am I even boring you with such a story? I love her, she doesn't love me. That's how it'll always be." Pulling the covers over them, he gently held Elizabeta to him. "Goodnight, Beta. And goodnight to you too, Elizabeta, wherever you may be."

"BROOO! THAT WAS, LIKE, SO SAAAD!" Alfred bawled from his stack of tissues, sniffling. "Well, at least now we know where Elizabeta is." Arthur muttered, also saddened.

**A/N: I'll publish the other part soon!**


End file.
